User blog:NexusShiker/Light at the End of the Tunnel - CH 6
Chapter 6 Love desperation Daniela woke up, gasping as she was still in fear. Getting up slowly, she went to see herself on the mirror, and again, there was a new wound. - "Nelson?" - Daniela called out for her brother, but no signs of him. - "Oh yeah... he left." - forgetting about her brother. Daniela struggled to leave the room as she was walking, with the support of the walls. While making something to eat, she hears the bell ringing. Slowly walking she warned - "I'm coming..." - Daniela said, walking to the door. After a few long seconds Daniela finally opened the door, shocked to see the person behind it. There he was, with a big smile, the same person who killed her in the kingdom episode. - "Hey Daniela, had a nice nap?" - He said, being sarcastic. Daniela went to close the door as fast as she could but he stopped that from happening. - "What's the matter? Did I woke you up from your dream?" - He said, entering the house. Daniela ran as fast as possible to her room, closing and locking the door and getting into a safe place. She could hear his slow steps, coming to her room. - "Come out, come out wherever you are..." - He said, scaring her. Daniela was hidden behind her desk, between some blankets. He then when to open the door and saw that it was locked. Daniela was relieved for a second, until she heard the door unlocking; she panicked. - "You didn't thought that I would have a key, did you? Your brother gave it to me, in case of an emergency." - He said, walking in her room. After some slow walking, he found her. Crying and begging to spare her life. - "Please... don't hurt me..." - Daniela begged as she looked up to him. - "Calm down, dummy. I was just messing with you. You know, staying in character?" - He hit softly her forehead making her to be confused. - "What..?" - Daniela confused asked. - "Remember when I killed you when you were in the kingdom dream? Of course you remember, you wouldn't be crying like that if you didn't. I was just staying in character. Your brother asked to watch over you and in the mean while, I'll clear some things for you. You know, like helping you trying to understand this a bit more?" - He said, explaining while she was getting calm. - "Who are you again..?" - Daniela asked, looking at his face. - "I'm Harry, you don't remember me...?" - Harry softly asked. - "No... I lost memory of some stuff..." - Daniela answered, looking away. - "Eh..? That's heartbreaking..." - Harry softly replied; Daniela looked at his expression and she got lost deep in his eyes when she heard his following words. - "I'm your boyfriend." Click here to read the previous chapter Click here to read the next chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Stories